


[podfic] learning an angry language

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captivity, as it happens, recognizes its own. There are worse things in the forest than wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] learning an angry language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [learning an angry language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167704) by Gyzym. 



> This is actually an old podfic I made way back in 2012 for Femslash February and just forgot to put up here. No idea how that happened. The rating is mine and not Gyzym's- the original story is only hosted on tumblr and isn't rated. Last but not least, a big thank-you to Gyzym for blanket permission to podfic. Blanket permission is awesome and so are the authors who grant it!

Title: learning an angry language  
Length: 14:40  
File Size/Type: ~7 megabytes/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?x8xxmxvuys9409g)


End file.
